Rosas e Azul
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: É aniversario do Dite, e Carlo de Angelis está em duvida, entrega ou não um envelope, que contem apenas uma simples folha de papel escrita... Seria essa folha de papel tão simples assim? – Um Poema para Afrodite...- eu não me dou bem com isso...


**Rosas e Azul –**

**Por SinistraNegra**

**N/A: **Um presente pro Dite, um peixinho que eu amo! Assim como varias pessoas também... Uma short sem possibilidade de continuação, isso é quase certeza, eu não teria capacidade para tanto...

Rosas e Azul não é o titulo, hum... Digamos... Correto eu só o coloquei para não ficar muito grande porque na realidade o titulo da fic é o nome do poema, que é: **Um pouco de Azul e de Perfume de Rosas... Com muito Amor...**

Aviso que todos sabem, mas que é de praxe:

Os cavaleiros do zodíaco não me pertencem... Por mais que eu queria, mas nem sempre querer é poder...

**Sinopse: **É aniversario do Dite, e Carlo de Angelis está em duvida, entrega ou não um envelope, que contem apenas uma simples folha de papel escrita... Seria essa folha de papel tão simples assim? – Um Poema para Afrodite...

A nomeação "quase" oficial do Mascara da Morte, Carlo di Angelis, assim como Mozinho e Mozão são criações da Pipe.

Agora ao que interessa... boa leitura!

**Um Pouco de Azul e de Perfume de Rosas...**

**Com muito Amor... – Por**

**SinistraNegra**

Já era noite e Carlo di Angelis, também conhecido como Mascara da Morte estava pronto para sair, vestindo preto, da cabeça aos pés, se alguém acha que era para um velório, não... Ele apenas gostava da cor... Hoje era aniversário do cavaleiro de Peixes, seu namorado... E hoje ele o levaria para jantar fora, ele poderia ter feito um jantar mais intimo para os dois, mas... Sorriu... Tinha uma surpresa para o Pisciniano, e era melhor que ele estivesse fora do Santuário... Pelo menos por algum tempo...

No dia anterior, fora feito uma festa surpresa, na realidade fazer festas surpresas nos aniversários era uma coisa tão comum que o aniversariante nunca era pego de surpresa, então Dite já esperava por uma festa no dia do seu aniversario, por isso Mascara passara para um dia antes e hoje o levaria para jantar, e para complementar a festa foi na casa de Virgem, então, nesse caso em especial, conseguiram pegar o aniversariante realmente de surpresa...

Já pronto para sair se encaminhou até a escrivaninha, pegou um envelope onde se podia ver que escrito na letra do italiano o nome Afrodite, abriu e pegou uma folha de papel que estava dentro e deu uma olhada... Entregava ou não para o peixinho aquele envelope...

Mozão! – o Peixe em questão estava chegando, rapidamente Carlo guardou a folha dentro do envelope, e colocou este, dentro de uma gaveta próxima, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, Dite o vira guardando algo... - o que é?

O que é o que? – falou fingindo-se de desentendido, se aproximando de Afrodite e lhe dando um selinho...

Você sabe do que eu estou falando!

Aquilo? – continuou se fazendo de desentendido, o que irritou levemente Dido.

É!

Não é nada de especial – falou e passou a observar o namorado, vestindo uma calça e sapatos pretos, com uma camisa azul que ressaltava a cor de seus olhos, que estavam caprichosamente contornados por um delineador preto, desceu um pouco os olhos e viu que os lábios estavam com brilho, os cabelos perfumados e presos delicadamente numa fita.

Então posso ver? – estava curioso, e sabia que Carlo percebera este fato, talvez por isso o estivesse enrolando...

Er... – fingiu olhar o relógio – vamos depois você vê... Temos que ir... – e saiu puxando Afrodite, quando estavam na frente da casa de câncer, ele puxou a fita que prendia os cabelos do amado.

Hei!

Você sabe que eu os prefiro soltos – Dite soltou um muxoxo e Mascara riu, e o beijo-o de forma carinhosa, quando os lábios se separaram, Peixes falou, alfinetando-o.

Não tínhamos que ir a não sei qual restaurante?

Temos – e passou o braço pela cintura do amado enquanto eles desciam as escadas.

A casa de Gêmeos e a de Touro estavam ambas vazias, como era sábado, provavelmente eles deviam ter saído para se divertir, na casa de Áries, encontraram Mu sentado no chão bem no começo da escada que levava a sua casa, encostado num pilar, com Shaka no colo, namorando... Cumprimentaram e seguiram caminho, pegaram a Mercedes negra de Mascara e seguiram caminho... Foram jantar num restaurante beira mar, com dois andares e pista de dança...

Afrodite pensava que sua vida não poderia estar melhor, tinha o homem que amava do seu lado, amigos sinceros, o mundo estava em paz... A vida era bela! E aquele dia estava sendo perfeito!

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, conversavam, trocavam beijos apaixonados, após o jantar dançaram na pista, no fim de uma musica lenta, Carlo o levou para a parte externa, dava para ver o mar e sentir a brisa leve, ficaram ali naquela varanda, perto da borda, por alguns segundos abraçados, como se o tempo parasse. O pisciniano se tivesse a liberdade para fazer um desejo, provavelmente seria para que o tempo parasse, já que assim poderiam ficar ali para sempre... Mas o tempo não para, e tinham de voltar à vida real pensou quando saiam dali, logo a rotina voltaria não que não gostasse da sua rotina, mas naquele momento tudo parecia acontecer de maneira tão perfeita... Na volta passaram por Áries, vazia, assim como as outras que se seguiram...

Dite... –chamou Carlo suavemente, em frente à de Câncer.

Fala – falou enquanto se virava de modo a ficar de frente ao seu namorado, será que iriam passar a noite ali? Sua curiosidade foi aguçada, poderia tentar encontrar aquele envelope na manhã seguinte e assim conseguir ver o seu conteúdo, até que era uma boa idéia... Muito interessante por sinal...

Espera aqui só um segundo que eu vou buscar umas coisas que tenho que entregar a deusa amanhã e depois subimos para...

Claro, claro... Eu vou subindo ok?

Nem pense nisso! – o canceriano falou num tom meio exaltado... Estranho... –pensou Afrodite- Mas o que fazer tinha que esperar, porque não podia entrar ou subir? Arff... mundo ingrato, estragando a sua noite perfeita... Ele se lembrando de trabalho, em vez de se concentrar somente em mim, bem no dia do meu aniversário...

Então ta, eu espero aqui na sala – respondeu entrando e se sentando no sofá.

É rápido só vou pegar uma coisinha no eu quarto...- e saiu.

"Opa!" pensou "coisinha no meu quarto? O que pode ser?" sua curiosidade estava piorando... "Ai minha deusa! E se for... Não... Não poderia ser, aquele envelope não podia ser para Atena! Ou poderia? Ai! E se for.. Eu tava querendo violar a correspondência, ou o que querfosse da deusa..." ficou nervoso... "E o Carlo que não chega!" isso tendo passado apenas alguns segundos...

No quarto Carlo queria rir com a sua idéia... "Para a deusa"... Da onde tirara isso não sabia, mas provavelmente serviria para sossegar o outro, que não iria mexer, pelo menos esperava... Pegou o envelope azul claro, lacrou com um daqueles adesivos que se usa em convites de casamento-dourado-, e escreveu do outro lado rapidamente o nome de Afrodite. Abriu o guarda-roupa e lá no fundo, onde tinha uma quase passagem falsa, na verdade, não era bem isso, apenas tinha uma caixa de madeira marrom escura embutida, que era da cor do móvel, e com as roupas na frente, ninguém que abri-se perceberia, e para completar o guarda roupas era bem largo, e mesmo a caixa sendo meio grande, passava despercebida... Ainda bem... Já que era ali que Carlo escondia os presentes do namorado, que era um tanto quanto curioso... Quando não pedia para Kamus guardar... Este era um bom método, ele guardava os presentes do Milo para Kamus, e Kamus guardava os seus para Afrodite... Isso que dava ter namorado curioso... Eles apenas não podiam revelar quem guardava os presentes para eles... Se não na próxima data, a irritação seria constante... Aniversario de Namoro, Natal, Aniversario... Era um verdadeiro tormento, com o namorado vindo visitá-lo mais vezes, _ajudando_ na arrumação, indo no quarto buscar as coisas, sempre solicito... Ele conhecia isso bem... Era somente uma desculpa para poder mexer nas coisas e procurar o presente... Que ele nunca achava...

Voltando ao assunto, ele pegou um estojo, azul marinho, com as iniciais de Afrodite em dourado, era quadrado e fino, saiu do quarto com ambos na mesma mão, com cuidado para que o nome no envelope fiasse virado em direção ao estojo, encobrindo-o, assim como o de usar o envelope para tapar as iniciais de Dite no estojo...

Você demorou! – reclamou um impaciente Dido, na realidade havia se passado apenas alguns minutos... Mas...

Quem costuma demorar aqui é você! Vamos peixinho... – Carlo não podia deixar de sorrir, seu namorado era assim...

O outro resmungou um pouco, mas então viu o envelope... Era o mesmo... Não, Não é o mesmo... É só um parecido... TEM que ser! Ou será que era? Ai minha deusa! Perdão por querer ver o que é seu... Mas eu ainda quero saber o que tem ali dentro!

Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu quando Carlo passou o braço que segurava o estojo e o envelope em sua cintura começando a conduzi-lo para a casa de Peixes, muito menos quando ao passarem pela casa de Virgem, onde estava o casal de anjinhos, os quais ele somente cumprimentou com um aceno rápido, o sinal de positivo feito pela outra mão de do namorado, menos ainda o sinal de confirmação de Shaka e a piscadinha de olho de Mu. Somente foi perceber algo estranho quando o cavaleiro de câncer pediu, quando já estavam na porta do quarto que ele fechasse os olhos...

Carlo ria intimamente com Afrodite, a confusão e o nervosismo estavam expostos em sua face, e estava tão concentrado pensando que mal percebera os sinais trocados com o outro casal, quando chegou a frente à porta do quarto de Afrodite, pediu que fechasse os olhos para não estragar a surpresa... Acendeu... o que precisava... É, isso... Esse trabalho de acender... Demorou uns instantes... Foi até a cômoda e deixou o envelope, com o nome do amado virado para baixo logicamente... Entregaria, se a coragem não faltasse... Afrodite apesar de tudo, melhor da curiosidade, não abria os olhos, um instinto falava que seria melhor mantê-los fechados... Carlo o conduziu para o meio do quarto, com o estojo em uma das mãos...

Pode abrir – não era preciso uma segunda ordem, só não entendia o porquê de ter de fechar os olhos, isso antes de abrir lentamente os olhos...

O quarto... Alguém estivera ali... Mas, quem?

Quem foi que...

Mu e Shaka, horas... A meu pedido, quando saímos estavam esperando para poderem subir...

EU não acredito!

Gostou?

Você ainda pergunta se eu gostei Mozão? Eu AMEI! – pétalas de rosa estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, vermelhas, rosas e brancas, uma colcha azul clara macia com uma das pontas levemente puxada e extremamente convidativa estava agora na cama, também coberta pelas pétalas... E espalhadas pelo quarto, como devem imaginar... Estavam dezenas de velas, aromáticas com um suave cheiro de... Rosas... É claro... Tudo formando um clima muito romântico...

Vai atrapalhar um pouco, mas eu tenho que acender as luzes para poder entregar o seu presente...

Mas você já meu entregou ontem...

Você realmente acha que aquele perfume francês era seu presente?

Pelo menos eu achava... – na festa Câncer dera um caríssimo perfume francês, era um dos favoritos dele, e que estava acabando, fora um presente bastante pratico, mas ele não pudera deixar de se sentir desapontado... Espera um presente nesse estilo do Kamus e não do namorado.- o que é? – Mesmo parecendo bobeira, queria que fosse o bendito envelope para poder ver o seu conteúdo...

Eu tinha que te entregar algo não? Venha até aqui – falou Carlo perto de espelho enorme que tinha no quarto, com o estojo na mão, as luzes já acesas quebravam um pouco o clima de antes, mas mesmo assim...

Ok... Mas o que é?

Calma Mozinho, você já vai ver...

Quando Afrodite se aproximou o namorado abriu o estojo que ele pode perceber tinha as suas iniciais, dentro uma corrente bem fina de ouro branco, e um pingente em forma de coração, Dite pegou a corrente, enquanto Câncer colocava o estojo novamente na cômoda, observou melhor o pingente... Era de ouro banco também, um tamanho relativo, nada que chamasse muita atenção, era em formado de coração e em alto relevo na parte superior e lisa na parte que deveria fiar em contato com a pele... Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção era que o coração era formado por rosas, como se fosse arranjo para ficar daquela maneira... Era lindo...

É tão lindo Mozão...

Olha do outro lado...

Por quê?

Apenas olhe... – Afrodite obedeceu e pode ver que gravado estavam as letras A e C entrelaçadas...

Eu não sei o que dizer...

Não diga nada, me deixe por em você...

Claro – e sorriu – onde encontrou?

Eu mandei fazer, gostou?

É lindo... – a corrente por ser extramente fina, ficava praticamente invisível na pele dando a impressão de que o pingente ficava suspenso...

Que bom... Agora... Acho que podemos terminar nossa noite não? – o sorriso safado tomava conta da face do italiano...

Ainda pergunta? –respondeu o sueco antes dos lábios e ambos se encontrarem... As luzes serem apagadas deixando apenas as velas...

Quem está lendo deve estar a imaginar... Cadê o poema que ela falou lá na sinopse... Bem... Eu resolvi fazer suspense... Até pensei em por em outro capitulo... Mas pensei melhor... Não faz meu estilo... Então isso é só uma enrolação mesmo, não? Não em matem ok? Agora vamos... Para a manhã seguinte... E pra quem perguntar ainda... É sim, sem limão... Eu não saberia fazer... Não mesmo...

Tenham paciência e desçam somente mais um pouco a tela, ok?

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Carlo di Angelis acordou antes de seu namorado... _Ainda bem..._ pensou, assim poderia por a ultima parte de seu plano em obra... Somente iria tomar um banho e fazer a barba antes...

Tinha bolado o que fazer... Assim que saísse iria arrumar uma bela bandeja de café da manhã para Dido, e deixaria do lado da cama junto do envelope... Assim se Dite não gostasse do conteúdo que existia dentro daquele envelope...

Assim que Carlo entrou no banho, Afrodite acordou com o som da ducha... _Ótimo_ – pensou, já que assim poderia ver o conteúdo daquele envelope... Ta certo que era para Atena, mas... Ele TINHA que saber o que estava escrito...

Vestiu uma camisa, a primeira que viu, chegava ao meio das cochas, e pegou o envelope, sem motivo algum o virou e viu escrito: _Afrodite_... Oras! Era para ele, e Carlo tentando engana-lo! E ele ainda acreditava! Já que era para ele abriu...

A raiva começou a esvair cada vez mais rápido conforme lia o que estava escrito naquele bendito papel...

O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou Carlo que acabava de sair do banho, os cabelos continuavam úmidos e ele vestia uma calça jeans, que não fora fechada ainda...

Oras, lendo o que era para mim, e você mentiu falando que era para Atena! – na verdade não tinha mais raiva do italiano, mas era orgulhoso também.

Eu disse para deusa e não para Atena, que eu saiba o seu nome é o de uma...

Que eu saiba a deusa Afrodite não é tão parecida comigo assim, ou você vai dizer que tem alguém?

É claro que tenho, tem um pinta embaixo do olho, eu por sinal tem uma linda cor azul piscina, cabelos azuis e tem um cheiro quase insuportável de rosas! E é um xereta que não sabe esperar, porque se soubesse não teria mexido!

Duvido muito que você fosse entregar se não já o teria feito antes!

Se não fosse tão curioso iria saber, porque eu estava planejando entregar... Oras... Você não merece saber...

Afrodite percebeu o seu erro, talvez devesse... Mas também não tinha culpa de ser tão curioso, fez beicinho...

Eu não mereço, vem cá... Já que já leu mesmo, fazer o que? Gostou pelo menos?

Ai Mozão é tão lindo! Tão fofo! Eu te Amo Mozão!– falou sorrindo enquanto se pendurava praticamente no outro... este o beijou, sendo logo correspondido, a folha que ainda estava segura numa das mãos e Afrodite escorregou logo... Carlo o pegou no colo e carregou de volta até a cama, posicionando-se sobre o amado...

Carlo...

Fala peixinho...

Você vai me contar como...

Você não merece, mas eu conto... Depois... – e voltou a beijá-lo...

A bendita folha de papel que tanta confusão causou, seria mais tarde, bem mais tarde... Seria guarda de volta no seu envelope e com muito carinho guardada pelo pisciniano, que também colocaria mais algumas rosas no seu altar para a deusa Afrodite...

Na folha de papel estava escrito algo que Afrodite, o cavaleiro de Peixes nunca esperou um dia receber de Carlo di Angelis, o conhecido Mascara da Morte, cavaleiro de Câncer... Esta escrito exatamente isso:

**Um pouco de Azul e de Perfume de Rosas...**

**Com muito Amor...**

Azul...

O Azul do céu...

O Azul do mar...

Mar... Ele me lembra você...

Peixinho, nos últimos tempos

Praticamente tudo me lembra você...

Principalmente o azul

Vejo essa cor...

E me lembro dos seus cabelo

Uma cor tão característica

Tão sua...

E seus cabelo macios...

Perfumados...

Falando de perfume...

Melhor deixar para depois...

Voltando... Azul...

Do azul ligo para a cor azul-piscina

A cor dos seus olhos

Olhos os quais tantas vezes...

Mergulho..

Olhos nos seus olhos e mergulho neles...

Fecho os meus olhos e posso ver os seus...

Assim como a sua face...

Como a sua pinta...

Uma de suas tantas características...

Na realidade posso te ver por inteiro...

Ouvir seu riso, sua voz...

Sentir o seu cheiro...

Rosas...

Você tem um perfume de rosas...

Sua pele...

Sues cabelos...

Eu disse que falaria sobre o seu perfume, não?

Esse perfume maravilhoso...

Que me inebria...

Que deixa seu rastro

Por onde você passa...

Que te antecede...

Que me faz sorrir internamente...

Ao sentir você se aproximar...

Peixinho, poderia te comparar a uma rosa...

Mas, não posso...

Apesar de ter a fragrância de uma...

Nem uma simples rosa,

Nem um buquê delas...

Poderia ser mais belo que ti...

Mozinho...

Io che voglio tanto bene...

_Carlo di Angelis_

**N/A: **gostaram? O Maschera ficou OCC, mas fazer o que?

Foi uma one que eu gostei de escrever... Não posso dizer que ficou lá grande coisa..mas até que eu gostei do resultado...Só não gostei de como ficou no TOTALMENTE distorcido... mas fazer o que?

Ia ser apenas um poema, mas resolvi por ele num contexto... A única coisa que eu escrevo de forma quase decente são poemas, eu tenho autocrítica, sabe? Se alguém precisar de um poema é só entrar em contato comigo, meu mail está no profile, e eu posso tentar fazer algo, mas nunca prometo nada, eu prometo tentar, dar o meu melhor... Mas se vai ficar bom e se a pessoa vai gostar, não sei...

Eu nunca escrevo, ou escrevia um poema, quando ia falar de determinada pessoa, com tantas características, por exemplo, nos que eu tenho dá talvez pra encaixar em outras pessoas, mesmo quando eu cito que é ruiva, ou a cor dos olhos... Isso é até normal, mas nesse eu abri uma exceção, não dá pra encaixar em outra pessoa...

Eu dedico essa fic para duas pessoas...Existem varias que eu adoro e poderia dedicar mas essas duas são... Acho que mais especiais nesse caso... Antes de tudo Fairy, sorry mas eu não poderia mandar essa pra você apesar do tanto que você em incentiva, mas se prepara porque tem um capitulo da segredos em Hp somente para você, não tão cedo, eu sei... Mas pode esperar que já esta planejada...Fora que não sei como você gosta dos meus poemas...

Antes de começar a puxação de saco, eu gostaria de dizer que essa é a minha primeira CDZ que eu publico e tenho planos para outra...E já tenho três publicações em HP...

As pessoas a que dedico são, é lógico, Pipe e Carola Weasley...

Pipe, sorry por não pedir autorização... Você foi uma das primeiras escritoras que eu li, e que fez com que me apaixona-se por esse peixinho, por esse casal... Mas eu queria fazer surpresa... espero sinceramente que tenha gostado, eu quase soltei durante os e-mails que trocamos varias vezes, tive de me policiar muuuito... Fingir que não tinha a menor idéia do que escrever sendo que eu tive uns 10 dias arrumando isso, desde que a Carola lembrou no msn e tudo mais... Perdão, sim?

Carola... Você foi que me apresentou a esse mundo maravilhoso que são as fics CDZ... E que também, por algum motivo estranho, gosta dos meus poemas... Você vai me matar, por eu ter mentido entre outras coisas que não tinha quase nada no dia posterior da sua lembrança, na segunda, por ter dito que eu só tinha escrito um pouco do poema quando o tinha completo... Entre outras coisas... Mas a minha imensa insegurança, sempre me fazia falar mais do que devia e acabava mostrando algo... Provavelmente você vai me chamar de vaca, mas fazer o que? Fora que eu fingi que não talvez não fosse postar... É claro que eu ia postar... pelo menos o poema...Mas é claro que eu estava gostando do que eu tinha escrito, alias foi uma das poucas vezes que eu realmente gostei... Espero que tenha gostado também...

E para variar eu falei demais... Perdon...

Obrigada a todos que tiverem paciência de ler, para todos os que tiverem mais paciência ainda e comentar... Bjzinhus... Essa fica por aqui...


End file.
